Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles can be selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, are driven exclusively by an internal combustion engine. Electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engines. Example electrified vehicles include all-electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Low temperatures can lead to ice forming on the windows of electrified vehicles and other types of vehicles. Ice can undesirably impair vision through the windows. Side windows of vehicles typically lack wipers or defrost elements.